left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Achievements
Left 4 Dead includes achievements for Steamworks and Xbox LIVE. There are 73 achievements in all for the PC version of Left 4 Dead, but only 65 for the Xbox 360 version; the Outbreak achievement is not in the Xbox 360 version of the game and Survival Pack on Xbox 360 adds no new achievement due to technically being only a patch, not a DLC. There are currently 69 achievements for the PC version of Left 4 Dead 2 (one of which can no longer be earned) and 66 achievements for the Xbox 360 version. * Survival Pack adds 7 new achievements to Left 4 Dead for the PC version only. * Crash Course adds 10 new achievements to Left 4 Dead. * The Passing adds 10 new achievements to Left 4 Dead 2. * The Sacrifice adds 5 new achievements to both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, and for the Xbox 360 and PC as well as Mac. * The Cold Stream update currently adds 2 new achievements to Left 4 Dead 2 called Stream Crosser and Connecting Fight, although the latter achievement is actually keyed to the conversion of the Dead Air campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. As a reward for 60,000 players earning the Connecting Fight achievement, Valve released the beta version of the Blood Harvest campaign for Left 4 Dead 2. * A special holiday-themed achievement, called Valve Gift Grab 2011 - L4D2, was added to the PC version of Left 4 Dead 2 for a limited time in late December 2011. Note: Since the Crash Course update, achievements cannot be earned with cheats turned on (sv_cheats = 1). However, one way is to play on Versus mode with everyone helping each other to get achievements. __TOC__ Left 4 Dead Campaign 'Survivor' Full Campaign Achievements Versus Mode PC Exclusive Survival Mode None of the Survival Achievements are present in the Xbox 360 version of the game since it is a free DLC. Miscellaneous Achievements that don't fit anywhere else. ''Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign Survivor Adversarial Modes Versus Survivors Infected Scavenge Mode Survival Mode Mutations Xbox 360 Exclusive Avatar Awards ''Left 4 Dead'' and Left 4 Dead 2 The Sacrifice External links * Achievements statistics for Left 4 Dead 1 * Achievements statistics for Left 4 Dead 2 * The following are a series of videos made by Achievementor, who also shows walkthroughs for certain Left 4 Dead achievements: ** Untouchables ** Dismemberment Plan ** Beat the Rush ** Nothing Special * The following are a series of videos made by the group Rooster Teeth, which essentially show you how to get certain achievements in Left 4 Dead: ** Untouchables ** Back 2 Help ** Big Drag and Double Jump ** Cr0wnd ** TankBuster ** Man vs. Tank ** Akimbo Assassin, Burn the Witch, Pharm-Assist, Grim Reaper ** Stache Whacker ** Gong Show ** Septic Tank, Head Honcho ** Guardin' Gnome ** Bridge Over Trebled Slaughter ** Wing and a Prayer ** Chaos Generator Category:Achievements